


The Dream

by Vitavili



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/pseuds/Vitavili
Summary: There is only one possible place where Eiji could have gone after his death.Their fingers intertwine and, finally, Eiji is home. Ash's smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. Eiji could see how it comes from the deep inside, lights Aslan’s eyes and spreads into every part of him. His smile is a ray of sunshine and Eiji could only feel it’s warmth. He walked off the escalator and stopped in front of his beloved man. Eiji was smiling exactly the same. Ash had that kind of face that could stop tracks, turn the world upside down and make sun and moon replace places. He wasn’t just simply beautiful. Ash was remarkably gorgeous… from the depth of his eyes until the gentle expression of his lips.





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a wonderful fanart: [[ LINK HERE ]](https://www.facebook.com/pg/unicornioazulx/photos/?tab=album&album_id=2252850698303773&__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARDXc-IkYhE1od3HSo03hndNRnrNy-gISezwLYF2T4Axlel4wVoFKlRgXiQN9uoN5c0h55lx8S0WGNKPy7_eaJ3oFwaxk-WShsLBUmmeTde0rWJloOjRyOfAdQogUSd4VBKBdDHkXVf3zv7tKpwRIdyWYthzBFYFCwsHO-TVFSIjHkhT82pHLvizeDWPgVQqFOiit0BRzwATb1z6x4UGCS-F6bwBoYCs_VNNlzz3NPTxE6K9N8nOjLftCueEXGW9MrDNgqO0lWKp6DXI4_h6oTLZBzV--0DrAqQj07cpUDe_9Yp39D3Q3gdPCe9o1ieIsfGjpaK_fEAx2Cs1AfcjYSuX5FD6Yr4gOlNz8Cfb&__tn__=-UKH-R) by Unicornio Azul. [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/unicornioazulx/) ////[Tumblr](https://unicornioazulx.tumblr.com/)

“Mr. Okumura, how are you feeling today?” the nurse smiles as she walks by his bed in the ward.

“I am feeling great.” He answers for the girl and watches how she checks something on the screen then nods.

“You scared us yesterday… but it seems that everything is alright now. That’s good.” She seems relieved. Eiji’s face looks so much better, as he would be completely healthy. Yesterday when his heart rate suddenly raised, the doctor got just in time. “Do you want anything? Water?”

“No, thank you… but maybe you could give me the box from the wardrobe?” Eiji needs to see it now. He can’t explain why.

“Are you sure? Last time--”

“It’s alright. Really. I feel great today.” Eiji doesn’t let her finish.

The girl thinks for a second longer and then brings the small yellow box.

“If you need anything else, just press the button, alright?” She helps Eiji to sit, puts a pillow behind his back and then places the box on his lap. From that moment she stops existing. Eiji unconsciously nods and waits until he hears how the door silently shuts.

Eiji slowly touches the box, like for the first time. It’s been a few months since he last opened it. But today is different. He knows. Heart pounds strongly and he tenderly shivers until the last cell. Eiji opens the box with the only one picture inside. From the photo, it would be impossible to tell, that it has more than 65 years. But that’s the truth, just the view in it never changes. Eiji takes the photo and, probably for the first time, he doesn’t feel any pain while looking at it. Eiji smiles.

Eiji well remembers that Sunday morning when he took it. Ash was standing next to the window with a cup of coffee in his right hand, enlightened by the warmth. Like an Angel with the purest gaze, that moment Ash was smiling. Golden hair was falling on his deep green eyes, which enslaved Eiji's heart and soul. After Ash, Eiji never felt anything similar in his life again. But even if so many years have passed since Ash last smiled for him, Eiji still remembers. He remembers the chills running down the spine. He can still feel Ash's gentle hands and soft lips. Eiji can still hear Ash’s voice. It’s so close, like a lullaby which until now protects him from the nightmares. Ash was strong. Beautiful. He was a part of Eiji’s existence and he still is. After all this time, Aslan still lives here... inside Eiji's thoughts, in his heart. Precisely the same, as that Sunday morning.

A tear runs down Eiji's cheek, but the feeling is happy. Huge, like a wave and incredibly light. He presses photo of Ash to the chest and rests the head on the pillow. Eiji can almost feel Ash, leaning blond head on his chest, resting. Eiji almost hears Ash’s calm breathing. Eiji wants to tell him… he wants to tell him so much…

_You are safe. I will protect you now._

* * *

 

Eiji opens his eyes. He didn’t expect the place to be so bright. At first, he can’t recognize it, but he has been here before. _When? How?_ Eiji steps forward and looks at the high windows in front. The reflection. Just as he remembers. He is 19 years old. Nothing changed.

Eiji looks away from the mirror and finally recognizes the surroundings. So strange. It’s New York's airport. Enormous and so lively. People are passing by, going somewhere. Eiji expects to hear voices, but it’s quiet. _Then why he feels so good here? Nostalgic?_  Eiji looks at the right, where two people are standing. Skip is laughing loudly and running around. He suddenly sees Eiji and stops. Skip waves for him and then turns the head, where Shorter is. Shorter’s smile is wide and he stands confidently as always. He winks for Eiji with his naughty expression. The boy can’t help just giggle. It seems just yesterday they talked and laughed together. _Was it yesterday?_

Eiji steps on an escalator which goes up. From there he can see everything that’s going on downstairs. Ibe and Max are sitting at the coffee table in the lounge waving for him. A little bit further Eiji can see Blanca, Jessica and other friends which he thought he lost long ago. But Eiji was wrong. They were always here. They waited for him all this time in the place where nothing changes. In the place where no one counts time.

Eiji slowly moves his eyes in front, where he can see the light coming from. Where the beginning of everything waits. As he reaches the top, enlightened by the warmest sunlight, with the same smile as back then, he stands there. Eiji’s fingers are trembling, but he reaches for Ash’s hand. And there is no fear that somebody might interrupt. Fear simply doesn't exist here. Because there is no one in the world, who can separate them. Not anymore.

Their fingers intertwine and, finally, Eiji is home. Ash's smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. Eiji could see how it comes from the deep inside, lights Aslan’s eyes and spreads into every part of him. His smile is a ray of sunshine and Eiji could only feel it’s warmth. He walks off the escalator and stops in front of his beloved man. Eiji is smiling exactly the same. Ash has that kind of face that could stop tracks, turn the world upside down and make sun and moon replace places. He isn't just simply beautiful. Ash is remarkably gorgeous… from the depth of his eyes until the gentle expression of his lips.

Ash holds Eiji’s hand and another one wraps around his waist. Eiji is still a bit tensely shivering, but as soon as their bodies touch and Eiji's hand is on Ash’s softly blushed cheek, the storm calms down. He is in the safest haven.

Without hesitation, they both slowly move in. The kiss obliterated every thought until the last one. Their lips finally unite together and everything else around melts, as they become one. Here and now. For the last time, Eiji’s mind is locked at the moment. The worries of his whole life evaporate like a summer shower onto a hot ground. Ash’s warmth, his touch, his being. It is real. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

Ash slowly moves back. They are both catching breathe.

“Can I ask for forever this time?” his voice is simply angelic. Eiji’s heart raises and there is just no more place for the happiness inside him.

“Forever.” He softly kisses Ash again. Ash's burning tear running down Eiji's cheek. _Is this happiness?_

Ash waited for so long. But he doesn’t have to wait anymore.

They can finally start living Forever.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr. Okumura??”

The nurse comes inside the ward and looks at Eiji's smiling relaxed face. Nobody sleeps this happily.

There is only one possible place where Eiji could have gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing else to say  
> [James Horner - The Dream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJ5YMZNz-Gw&t=14s)  
>    
> Tumblr for fanfics: [vitavilifics](https://vitavilifics.tumblr.com/)  
> Main Tumblr: [vitavilichan](https://vitavilichan.tumblr.com/)  
> Discord: Vitavili#0779  
> Twitter: Vitavilii


End file.
